Fire Emblem 8: The Sequel That Never Was
by Sniper Virgo
Summary: [FE:SS] Sorry it took so long! But we finally have chapter one, hooray! While the crew is celebrating Marseilles birthday with a huge party, an old acquaintance shows up to crash it. Oh, the drama of it all! Read and review if you will :D
1. Chapter 1: Preprologue, is that a word?

**A/N**

**SV: Time for a new story y'all!**

**Innes: As if the whole EMTV thing wasn't enough!**

**SV: Of course not! You can never have too much FE fics, you know :D**

**Innes: Whatever you say, Virgo. What monstrosity has your twisted little mind conjured up this time? **

**SV: A sequel!**

**Innes: For?**

**SV: The Sacred Stones of course! It is the only game in FE history that didn't get a sequel/prequel! And I'm going to fix this great injustice by giving the world one!**

**Innes: You know, this doesn't even sound half bad. But is has to be, it came from you!**

**SV: Thank you for your support, Innes dear. I love you too.**

**Innes: Weirdo… ; **

**SV: Anyways, onwards to the disclaimer! I don't own FE. But as soon as the people from Intelligent Systems and Nintendo read this here fic and make an actual sequel of it, I will! Muahahahha! **

**Innes: Holy Saint Latona! You'll actually own me! I must have died and gone to hell. **

**SV: I'll do my best to make a sequel that will justify the greatness of The Sacred Stones. Enjoy the story everyone, and feel free to leave a review.**

**Pre-Prologue**

**After the War of the Stones**

A quarter century has passed since the last War of the Stones. Prince Ephraim and princess Eirika, together with the help from their friends and subjects, and of course the last remaining Sacred Stone, have stopped the Demon King Formotiis and restored the peace in Magvel.

Ten years after the war, most of Magvel had been returned to its former glory. General Duessel was named steward of Grado, until the nobility of Grado could decide who they should pick as their next ruler. After much discussion they discovered that the Grado bloodline hadn't died with prince Lyon. Apparently, emperor Vigarde had been seeing another woman after his first wife died when Lyon was seven years old. This woman, by the name of Leanna, was a commoner, so when he found out that she was pregnant, he sent her and her unborn child to Caer Pelyn, knowing that he would never see them again as he only stayed in Grado or visited the other royal houses of Magvel. He also knew that he would never have to worry about Leanna or their child, as the people of Cear Pelyn always took care of each other.

How did the Grado Council find out about Leanna and her child? About the time that Grado started invading the other countries; Lyon had sent spies to Caer Pelyn to gain more information about Manaketes as he had heard rumours about them being seen there. The spies disguised themselves as refugees from the war and stayed a few days in Caer Pelyn. During that time they talked to many of the inhabitants, including Leanna and her ten year old son, Toulon. Toulon looked a lot like his father and half-brother, with his gentle features, his fine build, his short, amethyst hair, and equally amethyst eyes. The spies noticed this, but didn't think too much of it at the time. They were there to learn about Manaketes, not about some villager who just happened to look like the emperor and the prince. They decided to keep the amethyst haired boy out of their report, but when the empire fell, the prince died, Duessel reigned and helped rebuild the land and the Grado Council decided to pick a new family for the throne, they decided to tell Duessel about the boy from Caer Pelyn. Duessel decided to take a look for himself, and when he met Toulon in person, he couldn't believe the resemblance. The now twenty year old Toulon looked exactly like the late price Lyon! He had a talk with Leanna afterwards, and heard what had happened so many years ago. Duessel then explained to her how the situation in Grado was, and that Toulon was now the rightful heir to the throne. Leanna knew that this day would eventually come ever since she heard that Vigarde and Lyon had died, but she hadn't thought they would actually show up and take her son away. When Toulon heard the truth about his father, he was shocked. After a long, long conversation with his mother and Duessel, they all decided that it would probably be the best for Grado if Toulon took his rightful place on the throne.

Of course things didn't go smoothly when Duessel arrived with Toulon. The Grado Council was very sceptical about the young man, and refused to believe that he was Vigardes child. After another long talk, some magical tests and even more discussions they accepted Toulon as the son of Vigarde. The news was the spread to the other countries letting them now that Grado would once again have an emperor. Ephraim, Eirika, Innes, Tana, Joshua and L'Arachel were al cordially invited to join the crowning ceremony. Needless to say that they were also very surprised when they heard the news and received the invitations. They all went, greeted the new emperor and offered their support and friendship which he gladly accepted. A new era of peace dawned on Magvel, and the people were happy once again. But how long will this newfound peace last?

**SV: Well, that's it for the pre-prologue. I'll introduce the lead players of this sequel in the next chapter. **

**Innes: I better be in it, or else! **

**SV: Silly Innes! Of course you're in it! How can I leave my favourite sniper out?**

**Innes: **

**SV: Works every time :D. I'll try to put the next chapter up before next year. I have a good feeling about this, and I hope you all feel the same way. In case I fail to update before the year ends, merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all! Try not to get too drunk while celebrating. Having a hangover sucks, believe me XD.**


	2. Chapter 2: The actual prologue, yay!

**A/N**

**SV: Wheee! Happy New Year everyone!**

**Innes: Great. A new year and I'm still here, stuck with you!**

**SV: Yeah, I love you too, Innes. Anyways. Welcome to the actual prologue, where you get to meet the lead players of the unofficial sequel to FE:SS! And yes, I will come up with a better title eventually… Innes dear, disclaimer please!**

**Innes: Virgo doesn't own anything except the story, yada yada yada. You know the drill. **

**SV: Thank you. Onwards to the prologue!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Prologue**

**Meet the kids!**

'Artemis! Oh, Artemis! Where are you? Artemis! Where on Magvel is that child? Artemis!' Vanessa walked through the halls of Castle Frelia, trying to find her daughter. She had searched the castle from top to bottom, without any success. She was just about to give up when one of the servants approached her.

'Lady Vanessa? What are you doing in the hallways? Weren't you supposed to be on your way to Grado for princess Marseilles 13th birthday party?'

'Why, yes. The carriage and the escort will be leaving in two hours. I went to check up on Artemis to see if she was ready an hour ago, but she wasn't in her room! I've been looking for her ever since!' Vanessa let out a deep sigh and leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. What she wouldn't do to be a commoner once more instead of the queen of Frelia…

'Milady Vanessa, have you looked in the training grounds?'

'The training grounds? I know Artemis loves to train her archery, but she knew we were going to Grado today! You don't think she's actually there, do you?' Vanessa looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping that he would say that Artemis wasn't on the training grounds, but in her room, changing clothes for the ride.

'Well, I walked past the training grounds today, and heard some arrows being shot at a target, followed by a loud _"All right! I just broke your record, father! 100 bulls eyes in 15 minutes!". _And then I heard king Innes challenge her to another contest to see if she could pull the same stunt blindfolded,' Rieu finished. He could see the queens hope scatter at his feet.

'Oh, for the love of Saint Latona! I can't believe those two! How on Magvel did they get the crazy idea of holding a contest at a day like this! Aargh!' Vanessa let out a scream of frustration before she stormed down the halls, making her way to the training grounds. Rieu immediately followed her. He eventually caught her and tried to calm her down.

'Milady, please, calm down! It's not that big of a deal! It's a weeks ride from here to Grado, and the princess's party will be held a week after that! What's a day with those dates?' he reasoned. Vanessa looked at him with angry, green eyes. She calmed down eventually, let out another sigh and brushed a few imaginary dusts from her dress.

'I apologize for bursting out like that, Rieu. Could you please tell the escort and carriage that our departure will be tomorrow morning instead of today? And also give them my apologies for this whole mess. They can have the rest of the day off.'

'Of course, milady. Will you be going to the training grounds as well?'

'Yes. I know a pair of archers who need a lesson!' She made a small bow and left for the grounds. Rieu shook his head and let out a small chuckle as he watched her leave. It never gets boring with those three around the castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'There, now your sword arm should be as good as new,' Natasha said as she removed her healing staff from her son's arm. She brushed a few red strands of hair out of her son's face to see if he had any wounds on his face as well. She knew how rough her son and her husband got during a match. A pair of sky-blue eyes stared back.

'Don't worry, mom, there's nothing on my face. Dad and I made a promise not to harm the face, only the body,' he said with a grin.

'And the two of you are doing a great job with that. This is the third healing staff I've had to use this month! Why can't you two be a bit gentler during training, Montague?'

'I'm sorry, mom. Dad and I just get carried away during the fight, we can't help it! But I'll try to be more careful next time. I promise.'

'You say that every time when I have to fix you up, Monty dear,' she said with a smile as she ruffled his hair. 'How is your father doing?'

'I did manage to hit him a few times, but it was nothing serious. I think he went to Myrna for a check-up.'

'He did? Well then, let us go too. I'd like to see how much her healing skills have improved since the last time you and your father fought.'

Natasha helped her son out of the bed, and the two of them walked towards the nursing hall. They didn't have to search long before they found who they were looking for. In one of the rooms was Joshua, lying on a bed with a blonde girl standing over him. She had just finished chanting a healing spell.

'Well, father, how does your leg feel now? Does it still hurt?' Her blue eyes looked into her fathers brown ones, trying to read them in order to see if she had succeeded or not. Joshua let out a smile after seeing his daughter's worried look.

'The pain is completely gone, Myrna! I feel wonderful! How about we dance to celebrate a healing well done?'

And without even waiting to hear her answer, he stood up from the bed, grabbed his daughter by the waist and waltzed around the room.

'Daddy, no! I'm getting dizzy, put me down! Daddy! Mom and big brother are here! Can we stop?'

'In a minute dear, this is my favourite part! Besides, we can't just quit without a bang when there is an audience around,' he said with a wink. They danced for a minute, and he twirled her one last time at the end before he let her go and made a bow towards his audience. Natasha and Montague clapped. Myrna tried to keep her balance from the last twirl.

'That was wonderful, dear! How many mothers have a daughter that can heal AND dance?' Natasha said with a smile.

'Thank you, mother, but I think I'll stick to healing. It's easier than dancing.'

'Are you sure, Myrna? You looked wonderful back there. And you do know that there will be a ball during princess Marseilles birthday party, right?'

'I know, brother. Just tell me that you won't dance as wildly as father always does.'

'I'll try, sister, I'll try,' he said with a smile.

'Talking about the party, when are we supposed to go?' Joshua asked as he put an arm around Natasha.

'Next week, love. The guests from Frelia and Rausten need a week to get to Grado. We can be there in a day or two. As soon as everyone has arrived, the festivities can begin,' she replied.

'Dad, we go through this every year, and every year you ask the same question! I think something's wrong with your head.'

'Did I just hear what I think I heard? You insulted me! That's it mister, I challenge you to a duel to regain my honour!' Joshua retorted as he unsheathed his Killing Edge.

'You're on, dad!' Montague answered with a grin as the two of them raced towards the arena. Meanwhile, Natasha and Myrna looked at each other as they let out a defeated sigh.

'Could you get me a new healing staff, dear?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two lances clashed against each other. The owners of those lances have been fighting for over an hour now, but neither one of them wanted to be the first to give in.

'Give it up, Glen! You know you can't win this! I'm faster than you are! Hiya!' The blue haired girl twirled her lance around and dove at her brother.

'Dream on, Odette! You may be faster, but I'm stronger! Take this!' Glen evaded the thrust his sister launched at him, and hit her with his own lance. Odette fell flat on her back, but she refused to stay down. Immediately she got up and put her lance in front of her in a defensive way. She hated to admit it, but she couldn't last much longer. She had to take him out now!

'Well, Glen, getting tired yet?'

'Not at all, my dear sister. But I can tell that you are. You're panting!'

'I'm just catching my breath! How about we finish this fight?'

'Okay. We each launch one final attack. Time to settle this, once and for all!'

The two of them dove at each other with great force. Lances clashed once again. Five minutes in to the fight Glen saw the perfect opportunity to win the battle.

'_Yes! Her side is now completely unprotected! All I have to do now is block one of her attacks and counter strike! And there is no way that she can dodge it, I'm too close to her!_' he thought.

Glen blocked his sister's attack and counter striked with all his strength. Odette fell to the ground once more, only this time she didn't have the strength to get up again.

'Oof! Ouch! Ah, I'm going to feel that in the morning, aren't I?' she managed to say.

'Don't worry, sis, you'll live. Nice match by the way, you almost had me,' he said as he helped his sister get up.

'Yeah, well, don't get too cocky, Glen. The next victory will be mine! And could you please carry me to the healer? I'm too bruised to walk.'

'You're lucky that I'm such a gentleman, otherwise you could have crawled,' he said with a smirk.

'Gee, I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have a brother like you, Glen. And if you didn't hit me like that, I could have gone there myself! Now start walking!'

'Yes, your highness.'

Glen lifted his sister in his arms and walked towards the healers. They were about to enter the healers room when they saw Vanessa walk by.

'Aunt Vanessa! What's the matter? Why are you so angry?' Glen asked. Vanessa looked at her niece and nephew, and gasped when she saw the state the two of them were in.

'Glen, Odette! You two look terrible! What happened?'

'Don't worry aunt, it's nothing. Glen and I were training, and...' Odette began.

'I don't believe what I'm hearing!' Vanessa said, interrupting her. 'We were supposed to be on our way to Grado today for princess Marseilles party! But I had to move the trip to tomorrow because your uncle and cousin had to train as well! Did the four of you plan all this? And where are your parents!'

'That was today? I knew I forgot about something! I'm really sorry, aunt Vanessa,' Odette apologized. Vanessa sighed as she as she shifted her gaze to Glen.

'Glen, could you tell me where your parents are? Please don't tell me they are training as well!'

'Well, they ARE training, but not like Odette and me. Mom took dad out to teach him how to dance properly.'

'Oh. Well, at least they have a better reason than that uncle and cousin of yours! No offence, but your father Cormag is indeed a terrible dancer. I hope that the lessons Tana is giving him are paying off,' she said with a grin.

'He's making progress. I danced with him a bit last week, and it was wonderful! He didn't even step on my feet once!' Odette said proudly. 'But back to you, aunt. Where are you off to?'

'I'm off to the training grounds to give that husband and daughter of mine a piece of my mind!'

'Don't go too hard on them, aunt. Even if they were ready, we weren't. So they're not to blame alone,' Glen said.

'You're such a sweet and caring young man, Glen. Odette and Artemis are lucky to have you around. All right, I won't give them a piece of my mind. But I will drag them out of the grounds! Now, the two of you go and get patched up. We're leaving for Grado tomorrow afternoon. Be sure to tell your parents about that, all right?'

'Yes, ma'am!'

Vanessa continued her way to the grounds as Glen and Odette entered the healers' room. As their wounds were being taken care of, the two of then talked about what just happened.

'Glen, do you think Artemis and uncle Innes will survive aunt Vanessa's wrath?'

'Of course they will. I mean, they've done worse. Remember the time when Artemis accidentally used aunt Vanessa's Pegasus for target practice?'

'Do I! Or the time when she and uncle played a round of paintarrow and showed up at dinner covered in red and blue spots because they used permanent paint instead of the kind you could wash off? I thought that aunt Vanessa would kill them both right then and there! Haha!'

'Those were the days. At moments like these I'm really glad that mom and that decided to stay in Castle Frelia instead of moving to the summer mansion. It just wouldn't be the same without Artemis and her parents around.'

'I agree. We would probably die of boredom. Where are you going, Glen?'

'I'm going to pack my stuff for the trip tomorrow. Guess you didn't hit me as hard as you thought you had, huh?' he said as he ruffled his sisters blue locks.

'Hey! Don't push it, Glen! Or you won't be so lucky next time! And don't forget to pack our present too, like you almost did last time.'

'I won't, sis. Have a little more faith in your brother, will you? I'll see you tomorrow, okay?'

'Okay. Bye, brother!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Lady L'Arachel! Lady L'Arachel, where are you? Where could she be? We still need to talk about which dresses she should take with her to Grado! Lady L'Arachel!' Dozla's booming voice continued to roar through the halls of Castle Rausten as he continued his search for his queen. He was about to leave the halls to go search in the gardens when all of a sudden someone jumped on his backed and shoved him to the floor.

'What in tarnation! Lady Celeste! I should have known, bwahahaha! You'll be a great warrior some day! How is your axe practice going?'

'It's going great, thanks to your training! And you need to watch your back better, uncle Dozla! I could have been one of those evil monsters you and my parents fought in the past!' Celeste said as she got off Dozla's back and helped him get up. Dozla just smiled and lifted the girl with her long, brown hair on to his shoulders.

'You could never be one of those foul creatures, lady Celeste! You're far too beautiful and kind to ever be one! Just like your dear mother, queen L'Arachel!'

'Speaking of my mother, are you looking for her? She is in her room with father and Camilla. They are packing for the trip to Grado.'

'Great! I wanted to talk to the queen about the same thing! Let's be on our way then, bwahahaha!'

The two of them continued their journey to the royal bedroom. As they entered it, they saw L'Arachel in front of the giant mirror, trying on one of her dresses. A couple of servants were standing around her with other dresses, in case she wouldn't like her present one.

'Well, Camille, what do you think? This one, or the white one with the lime-green accents?' L'Arachel asked her daughter as she twirled around in her latest dress, a magnificent lavender dress with lilac ribbons.

'The lime-green dress with the silver accents. Definitely! It matches your hair and eyes,' she said as she walked towards one of the servants and took the dress out. She held it in front of her mother.

'See? A match made in heaven by our great ancestor Latona himself!'

'Camille, my dear, you're a fashion genius! Remind me to get you a new Mend staff for that. Rennac, what do you think?' she asked as she turned to her husband. Rennac, tired form standing there and watching his wife change dresses for four straight hours, let out a frustrated sigh.

'That's the one, dear. The ultimate dress. You'll definitely be the belle of the ball with that one. Take it,' he said as he rubbed his temple.

'You're always the belle of the ball, my queen, no matter what dress you wear! Isn't that right, lady Celeste?'

'True,' she said as she got down from Dozla's shoulder. Rennac let out another sigh, but this time it was a sigh of relief.

'Good, then it's settled! The lime-green dress it is! Let the servants pack your bags, so we can…'

'Not so fast, Rennac, we're not done yet. I still need to find the find the right shoes, the right fan, the right bag, the right hairdo. And don't even get me started about my make-up! Speaking of make-up, has my face powder arrived yet? Rennac? Rennac, where are you going! I need you to stay here! We still have pick out an outfit for you that matches mine! Rennac!'

Rennac fled the room as soon as he heard the "not so fast". L'Arachel let out an angry huff before she called Dozla and asked him to bring Rennac back. He immediately went to look for Rennac, and left the three women to continue their search for the perfect outfit.

'I don't think father likes to try out outfits. How does this dress look, Camille?'

'Gorgeous, Celeste. And father really needs to loosen up. What do you think of this hat?' Camille tried on a white hat with a pink ribbon and brushed a few greenish strands of hair out of her face.

'The hat is adorable, Cammy. Replace the pink ribbon for a greenish one to match your hair, and it's perfect!'

'Dozla! Put me down this instant!' The three ladies looked up when they heard the demand.

'I will as soon as we are back with the two ladies and the queen, Rennac! We can't have you going to the party without the proper wardrobe now, can we? Bwahahaha!' Dozla entered the room with a kicking Rennac under his arm. Camilla and Celeste started laughing at that sight, as L'Arachel walked over to the two men and dragged Rennac to the mirror.

'Good, now that you're back we can finally get you a new outfit!'

'What's wrong with the one I wore last year?'

'Everyone already saw you in that one! You can't show up at a royal party in the same outfit twice, you know,' she said as she handed Rennac a jacket. Rennac looked at his daughters with pleading eyes.

'Help me!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ephraim, Eirika and Seth were sitting in the gardens, enjoying a cup of tea and talking about the war, the rebuilding of Magvel, the discovery of Toulon and Marseilles party.

'So much has happened the past few years. After all this time I still find it hard to believe that Grado has a new emperor. And one with the blood of Grado flowing through his veins!' Seth said as he put his cup down.

'Toulon is a good guy. And not to mention very intelligent. It only took him a few years to learn how to be an emperor and the ways of the royal court.'

'Something you still haven't figured out completely, did you, brother?' Eirika said as she gave her brother a smile.

'Very funny, Eirika. You know very well that I prefer to be on the battlefield rather than in a conference room. And besides, why should I bother learning when I have you around?'

'It also worked in Toulon's favour that Duessel stayed at his side as his personal advisor. It will be nice to see him again at Marseilles party. And yes, you would be completely lost without me,' she said as she took another sip of her tea.

'Speaking of the party, where have our kids run off to?' Seth asked as he looked around.

'I could answer that question, if you don't mind, general.'

'Franz! Of course not, go right ahead.'

'The princes Edward and Raymond are having a sparring match, and my daughter Helena is helping princess Rhianna packing.'

'Our boys are sparring again. Will it ever end?' Seth asked as he looked over to Ephraim.

'I doubt it. Seeing as Innes and I still have a monthly bout to see who's the better man,' he said with a grin.

'So you're saying that it's your fault that my son fights with yours. I'm just glad that my little Rhianna isn't like that. And how are Amelia and Forde doing, Franz?' Eirika asked.

'They're doing fine, your highness, thank you for asking. Amelia couldn't be happier as a knight of Renais, and Forde still wishes he stayed a knight instead of becoming a painter. He said he is drowning in the requests. His son Vincent has to jump in from time to time so his customers won't have to wait too long on their paintings.'

'That's the Forde I know. He would rather be lazy than tired, haha. And Kyle, how is he doing? Still enjoying the life in Frelia?'

'He is, general. He, Syrene and their daughter Grace will be on the party as well, as the escort of King Innes and his family, just like Amelia, Helena and myself will be to you.'

'It will be great to have the old group together again. I heard that Forde will be coming as well to make portraits of the princess?'

'Yes, his reputation as a painter is known all over Magvel.'

'That doesn't surprise me at all. He has such a great gift with the paintbrush. And look who decided to come join us! Rhianna, my dear! And Helena, good to see you too,' Eirika said as she greeted her daughter and her friend.

'Good afternoon, mother, father, and uncle Ephraim. How are you doing? And nice to see you too, sir Franz.' Rhianna walked over to her parents and brushed a few teal coloured bangs out of her face. Her blue eyes looked at Helena, who made a small bow to everyone and stayed at her father's side. With her short, blonde hair, green eyes and red armour she looked almost identical to her mother.

'Welcome, my favourite niece. Are your brother and cousin done sparring yet?'

'I'm your only niece, uncle Ephraim,' she chuckled. 'And unfortunately the two of them are still going at it. I doubt that they will be ready soon. They haven't packed their bags yet either.' The six of them continued their small talk until they saw two young men coming in. One had red hair, the other teal. Both of them had a blunt duelling rapier in their hands, and they seemed to be arguing about something.

'I'm telling you Ed, the last point was mine! I hit you directly on your chest!' the red haired one said as he stared at his cousin with angry brown eyes.

'Ray, please. I hit you way before you hit me. The last point was obviously mine,' the teal haired one said as he gave his cousin an equally angry glare with his blue eyes.

'No, it was not! And I'll prove it! We're holding another duel, only this time we use our lances!'

'Fine! My Reginleif and I are ready to prove I'm right, Raymond!'

'Your Reginleif won't save you from the swift hits of my steel lance, Edward! Bring it on!'

'All right you two, stop it! You can duel in your own time. Now go and pack your bags before I use the two of you as targets for my Anima magic!' Rhianna said as she held her fire tome in front of her threateningly. The two of them backed away, and Rhianna let out a victorious smirk.

'Not exactly what I would call diplomatic, my dear niece, but it worked.'

'Don't worry uncle, I only use threats around those two. Otherwise they won't learn. Is everyone ready for the trip tomorrow, except for my dear brother and cousin?'

'Everything is ready, dear. You're pretty excited about it aren't you?' Seth said as he gave his daughters hand a gentle squeeze.

'I am, father. I can't wait to see Artemis, Odette, Glen, Myrna, Montague, Camilla en Celeste again! And Marseille too! I wonder how far she is with her dark magic, I promised her I would hold a sparring match with her this year.'

'You're older and more experienced than she is, but Marseilles dark magic is stronger than your Anima magic. Plus, I've heard that Marseille has a real talent with dark magic, too. That should be a really interesting match to watch,' Raymond said as he looked at his sister.

'Yes, it will be. And I thought I told the two of you to start packing!'

'Yikes! Edward, run!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa finally arrived at the training grounds. She heard the sound of arrows being shot at a target, and followed it. After a few moments she saw her husband and daughter. Innes was leaning against a tree and watched his daughter as she took the blindfold of her eyes. Her long, dark-grey was in a braid, and her green eyes looked at her father.

'Well father, how did I do? I only had your voice to rely on, so I do hope that you told me the right direction to shoot at,' she said as she put her bow down and walked over to him. Innes looked back with a victorious grin.

'Artemis my dear, I don't like saying it, but you've actually hit every single target! Of course you didn't so it as fast as I did, but it was rather impressive none the less. I'm very proud of you. You'll be the best sniper in Magvel one day, I just know it,' he said as he pulled her in for a hug.

'Thank you, father,' she said as she hugged him back. 'Does this mean that I can use Nidgehogg soon?'

'I'm sorry Artemis, but you can't. Nidgehogg is a sacred artefact, and it's not be used for target practice.'

'But you did get to use it during the War of the Stones, right? How was it like?'

'It was the best bow I've ever used, and I felt bad for returning it to the Valni Tower after the war. Once you've used Nidgehogg, you'll never want to use another bow ever again. And besides, you're not even a sniper yet. Focus on that for now instead of thinking about Nidgehogg,' he said as he released her.

'Don't worry father, that day will come pretty soon, I just know it! How about we play a quick round of paintarrow before dinner?'

'NO!' Vanessa stepped out of the bushes she was hiding in. She didn't want to interrupt the father-daughter moment they were having just now, but there was no way that she would let the two of them show up during dinner covered in paint again!

'I won't allow it! It was bad enough that the two of you showed up covered in paint once, I won't let it happen again!'

'Mother! What are you doing here? Dinner won't be ready for another three hours right? Dad and I are done playing in 15 minutes, really. And we don't have permanent paint in the grounds anymore after that incident. So can we play? Please?'

'No! We were supposed to be on our way to Grado today for princess Marseilles party, but thanks to you two I had to move it to tomorrow!'

'That was today? I knew I forgot about something! I'm really sorry, my love. Can you forgive us?'

'Oh, alright. You know I can't stay mad at you two for long. But please, come back inside, you've been here since dawn.'

'We're sorry, mother, really. But I can shoot bulls eyes with a blindfold now! And after the party I want to train shooting blindfolded without a voice guiding me.'

'If only you were this passionate about your duties as a princess as well,' she said as she smiled at her daughter.

'What do you mean? I'm the perfect example of a princess! I can dance, I can sing, and thanks to the constant nagging of my dear cousin Grace, I also know everything of etiquette! And not only that, but I'm also pretty good at archery, battle tactics and strategy. What else could you possibly want?'

'How about a little modesty? She really is a daughter of yours, Innes. She didn't get that bragging from me.'

'Bragging? What bragging? Everything she said was true!'

'Why do I even bother?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emperor Toulon was in his chambers, looking over some new laws as he heard a knock on his door.

'Who is it?'

'It's me, father, Marseille.'

'Marseille! Come in my dear, come in.' The giant doors were pushed open, and a small girl walked in. She was wearing a simple, dark blue dress with silver accents on the sleeves, and a long, black cape with a hood. She was holding a Flux tome in her hands. Her long, lavender hair was kept out of her eyes by a silver circlet, and her lavender eyes sparkled with joy.

'Just back from your magic training I see. How did it go?' he asked as he walked towards her and gave her a hug.

'It went great, father! Sir Knoll and his son, sir Noah, are wonderful teachers. I've learned so much today! And sir Knoll said that I should be able to learn how to use the Luna tome pretty soon as well.'

'That's fantastic, my dear. But I have to say that I find it kind of funny how you can have some much joy by learning something so destructive as dark magic,' he said as he stroked her hair.

'Does it bother you that I chose to be a shaman instead of a mage or a cleric?' she asked as she looked her father in his eyes. Toulon was a young, energetic man, but now he looked asif he could break down any moment.

'Sometimes it does. I mean, look what it did to your uncle Lyon. Dark magic made him go mad, and it almost destroyed all of Magvel. It would kill me if something like that would happen to you.'

'But father, uncle Lyon didn't go mad because of dark magic! It was because of the Dark Stone and the Demon King! They've sealed him for good during the War of the Stones. And besides, sir Knoll and sir Noah also use dark magic, and they're two of the kindest people I know of. So please, don't worry too much about me being a shaman.'

'You sure know how to convince people to see things your way, don't you,' he said as she smiled at her.

'I just don't want you to worry about dark magic. You have plenty of other, more important things to worry about. Like my birthday party in two weeks.'

'That's already taken care of, my little shaman. The guests will be arriving next week, as well as the presents.'

'Wonderful! I can't wait to see everyone again! And Rhianna promised me a sparring match to test our magic! This will be the best birthday party ever!'

'You bet it will. You go and get ready for dinner, I'll be there in a few moments as well.'

'Yes, father.' Marseille made a small bow and left the room. Toulon went back to his desk and finished the last of his paperwork. He knew his daughter was right about dark magic, but he still couldn't lose the feeling that something bad would happen in the near future.

'Saint Latona, if you can hear me, please don't let my gut feeling come true. Don't let anything bad happen to my daughter or Magvel again.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Innes: Come on, Virgo, say it.**

**SV: No! I refuse to say it!**

**Innes: You know you want to, Virgo. Just spit it out already so I can go home. **

**SV: I-I…I'm….I LOVE TO RANT! I'M SORRY!**

**Innes: There, don't you feel better now?**

**SV: Alright already! We get the picture, I love ranting! But at least now you know who is what in this story. And things will finally start happening in the next chapter, really. And I do realize that people probably acted OOC. I apologize for that, I'll try to keep it in check. And I have no sense of fashion what so ever, I know. And…**

**Innes: Ranting! Again!**

**SV: Sorry. I'll stop now. See y'all next chapter if you're still willing to follow this ;). **


	3. Chapter 3: Finally, an actual chapter!

**A/N**

**SV: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! Please forgive me!**

**Innes: I wonder how you'll get yourself out of this one, hehe. **

**SV: Uh… Innes wouldn't let me do it!**

**Innes: Hey!**

**SV: Just kidding. Sorry y'all, I'm just a frickin' lazy bum. I should make a schedule and stick with it or something. **

**Innes: As if that would work. **

**SV: Anyway. No more prologues, we have an actual chapter now! How about that! In this chapter: Party! A duel! Dancing! Mothers that try to hook up their children! Gifts! A great buffet! Overprotective fathers! Wonderful entertainment! Grand theft Sacred Stone and an old acquaintance bent on the total destruction of Magvel! Not specifically in that order! **

**Innes: Grand theft Sacred Stone? What on Magvel are you yapping about? And could you please stop with the exclamation points!**

**SV: You'll see soon enough, Innes. Disclaimer please. And sorry about the exclamation points. I just love those:D **

**Innes: Virgo still doesn't own anything. Thank Latona. **

**SV: Onwards to chapter one! Enjoy, and review if you will. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter One**

**Party Crasher **

Castle Grado, early in the evening. A magnificent sunset graced the lands, but none of the visitors in the castle seemed to notice, as their eyes had something far more spectacular to watch. Rhianna, princess of Renais, and Marseille, the heir of Grado, were having a magic duel. Sparks of fire and creeping darkness flew around in the small area that Knoll and his son Noah had built. Cheers for both the princesses came from all across the room. The duel had been going on for fifteen minutes now, and neither of the princesses refused to give in to the other.

'Don't give up, Rhianna! You can do this!' Raymond cheered as he gave his sister a wink.

'Thank you for your support, brother, I'll do my best!' Rhianna lifted her fire tome to the sky, and started to chant for the next attack.

'May the power of this fire be as strong as my desire to win! Fire!'

Two small fireballs rose up from each side of the young mage. They flew up, and joined together into one big fireball. As soon as the two merged, they went straight for the princess of Grado.

'Lady Marseille! Remember our training and victory will be yours!' Noah shouted from the sidelines. Marseille looked over to him, and gave him a small nod.

'Don't worry, sir Noah, I won't let you down!'

The petite girl flipped through her spell book, found what she was looking for and started to chant as the fireball kept drawing closer.

'I call upon the creeping darkness that surrounds the realm at night! Devour this bringer of light and warmth! Flux!' Marseille held her arm above her head, and conjured a ball of darkness. She then lowered her hand toward her waist, and the ball of dark energy left her hand and crept across the room, directly to the fireball, which it then swallowed. A look of frustration and a sigh of relief was shared between the two duellists.

'Not bad, Marseille. You certainly have improved since the last time we met. I'm proud of you,' Rhianna said as she let out a small smile. Marseille smiled back.

'Thank you for those kind words, Rhianna. It's an honour for me to duel against such a talented mage as yourself.'

'Oh, the pleasure is all mine, believe me. How about we call this a tie? I don't want to ruin your birthday by duelling with you all the time. The evening could be much better spent by dancing,' she said as she stepped forward and offered her hand to Marseille.

'I couldn't agree more, Rhianna,' the younger girl replied as she took her opponents hand and shook it. Noah stepped into the duelling arena and joined the two girls.

'Ladies and gentlemen, how about an applause for our two wonderful competitors? Princess Marseille and princess Rhianna!' The audience cheered and applauded, as the other princes and princesses joined the two duellists.

'Marseille, that was so amazing! You'll be one of the greatest druids in Magvel someday, I just know it,' Camilla said as she congratulated her friend on a well fought duel.

'And Rhianna, you pulled some great moves back there. It was a fantastic duel, cousin. Care to join your brother and myself for our next duel?' Edward asked as he squeezed his cousin's shoulder gently. Raymond shook his head in horror as he heard his cousin's question.

'Edward, have you gone mad? She'll burn us to a crisp! We have a terrible resistance against magic!'

'Hey, at least it's better than mine. Raymond is a cavalier, and Edward is a lancer. Sometimes I wish that I hadn't become a wyvern rider, but then I wouldn't have been able to soar through the skies. Too bad you can't look manly on a Pegasus. Why do those beasts have to look so damn girly!' Glen said with a small sigh of frustration.

'Too bad Pegasi won't accept men as their riders as well, or else you could have been a Pegasus knight like me, ey Glen? No magic can touch us, haha! But enough about duelling and magic, I want to dance! Let's go, brother!' Odette said with a laugh as she pulled her brother to the dance floor and engaged in a waltz.

'Odette is right, we're here to party. Care to dance with me, my dear sister?' Montague made a small bow for his sister and offer her his hand, which Myrna hesitantly accepted.

'I'll dance with you, brother. But promise me that you won't dance too wild, okay?'

'Of course, sister. Let's go!'

--------

Soon after Odette, Montague and their dance partners entered the dance floor, other people started to join in as well. Celeste and Camilla dragged Dozla and Rennac with them, as Raymond asked his sister for a dance. A few moments later the dance floor was filled with dancing couples. Marseille, Artemis and Edward were one of the few people who weren't dancing.

'Marseille, don't you want to dance? This is your party, after all. We can't just leave you standing here like a wallflower,' Edward said. Marseilles face turned a bit red.

'Well, there is someone I'd like to dance with, but it wouldn't be proper. People would stare and gossip,' she said shyly.

'Marseille, you shouldn't pay attention to that. Just look at my father, he married my mother, and she was a Pegasus knight. And aunt Tana married a common man as well,' Aretmis said, trying to cheer her up.

'And don't forget about my aunt Eirika. And queen L'Arachel and king Joshua, all of them married commoners. In fact, I think you and I are probably the only ones who had a noblewoman as a mother, haha.'

'I hadn't even thought about that. Thank you, Edward and Artemis.'

'No problem, Marseille. So, who is the lucky guy you'd like to dance with? We can ask Edward to go get him for you.'

'Well, uhm…' She looked over to the other side of the ballroom, where her father stood with Knoll and Noah. It seemed like they were having a humorous conversation, as the three of them started laughing. Edward and Artemis followed her gaze. 'It's sir Noah…'

'Sir Noah, ey? You have a great taste in men, Marseille,' Artemis said with a wink. 'I've heard nothing but good stories about him.'

'He truly is a wonderful man. Patient, talented, intelligent… I would like nothing more than to share a dance with him,' she said as she shifted her gaze back to her hands. Edward and Artemis shared a knowing look, and after a nod from Artemis, Edward walked over to the emperor and his men. He came back a few moments later, with a smiling Noah.

'Lady Marseille, would you honour me with a dance?' he asked as he offered the princess his hand. After looking at both of her friends with an even redder face, she nodded and took Noah's hand. He escorted her to the dance floor and the two of them started dancing.

'You know, I don't think I've seen Marseille this happy. What did you say to sir Noah?' Artemis asked as she watched Maraseille and Noah dance.

'Nothing much. Just that nothing would make his liege happier than to dance with one of the men she admires the most. And besides, the fact that he likes her as much as she likes him didn't work against me as well,' he said with a wink.

'So that's how it is. They do look very cute together, though.'

'They're not the only ones that look cute…' Edward said as he gave Artemis a smile. She blushed a bit after that comment.

'Edward? What do you mean?'

'Care to join me for a dance, princess Artemis?'

'Well, I… I'd like to, but if my father sees us, he'll make a scene! He can't stand you because of your father.'

'Not to worry, Artemis. I think that our fathers will be too busy with each other to even notice us. So, how about a dance?' He offered her his hand, which she accepted with a smile.

'Persistent, aren't you? Alright, I'll dance with you. But I'm taking the lead.'

'I don't think so, Artemis, I'm taking the lead.'

'We'll see about that, Edward. Let's join the others before the music stops.'

--------

While most of the Renais household was in Grado celebrating, the guards stayed at the castle, making sure that no one suspicious would enter without permission. After the War of the Stones had ended, the last remaining Sacred Stone was given to the twins of Renais for safe keeping. Even today, the Stone was being kept safe within the catacombs of Castle Renais. The only way to take the Stone from its resting place was to put the Lunar Brace and the Solar Brace in the sockets of the pedestal which held the Stone, to remove the barrier that protected it.

'Well, ten more minutes and is time to switch shifts,' one of the guards said as he looked at his partner.

'Thank Latona. I think my wife would kill me if I stayed any longer tonight, haha,' the other replied with a laugh. The two continued their round and walked towards the barracks to be replaced by the next guards. They were just about to enter the barracks, when they heard a rustle.

'Did you hear that?'

'I did. I think it came from the north side. Let's go check it out!' The two guards raced towards the north side as fast as they could, only to find an old man who was standing in front of the northern gate. He was wearing the robes of a bishop. The guards lowered their defence a bit, as they started to ask the man what he was doing there at this time of the evening.

'Excuse me, father! You're at the wrong place if you're looking for a temple of the Saint Latona, all the temples are in the city.'

'Oh, but I'm exactly at the right place, gentlemen. This is the castle that holds the last remaining Sacred Stone, does it not?' the bishop asked in a crackled voice. The guards immediately stiffened with surprise.

'W-what do you care if the Stone is here or not, old man?'

'Old man? At least your friend next to you had the decency to call me father. Kids these days, no respect for the elderly!'

'Just answer the question! Why do you ask about the Stone?'

'Let's just say that my master has need of it. And you two are the ones who will give the Stone to me.' The bishop disappeared from in front of the gate, and reappeared directly in front of the two guards. The guards, shocked from the sudden move, fell backwards, and watched the old man prepare to chant a spell.

'By the power granted to me by my master, you will obey. Gehoorzaam!' The man raised his staff to the skies, and a flash of blue light appeared that hit the two guards in the face. A few seconds later the men stood up, eyes blank. The bishop let out a small smile.

'Good, very good. Now tell me, my friends, where is the Sacred Stone, and how can I get it in my possession?'

'The Stone is in the catacombs of Castle Renais, master,' one of the guards answered in a monotone voice.

'But you can not remove it from its pedestal without the bracelets,' the other one added.

'Damn it to hell, not those accursed bracelets again! I thought that they would have lost their power after the twins had used them to gain more power during the war! Tell me, where are the bracelets now?'

'Prince Edward and princess Rhianna have the bracelets in their possession.'

'They are in Grado, celebrating princess Marseilles thirteenth birthday.'

'Grado, ey? Hmm, this could work in my advantage…' The bishop raised his staff to the sky once more, and this time a red flash appeared. As soon as it hit the men they fell over.

'By the time you two wake up, you won't remember anything that has happened tonight. Thank you for being such good sports and giving me the information I needed.' The old man let out a laugh before he vanished. He reappeared a couple of yards from the castle, and walked towards an open field, where he began to draw a teleportation rune. As soon as he was finished drawing, he entered the rune and chanted a spell.

'I hope the two of you are having fun while you're still able to, my dear prince and princess. Because this will probably the last time you have reason to celebrate!' A monocle flashed briefly in the moonlight before the man disappeared.

--------

While a lot of people were dancing, the rulers of the five nations were at their table, snacking and talking. Innes was just about to take a second plate of roasted salmon, when he saw something that utterly disturbed him.

'Vanessa, my love. Is that our daughter who's dancing over there?'

'Huh? Oh, yes, yes she is. And she looks absolutely wonderful in that jade-green dress! It matches her eyes perfectly,' she said with a smile.

'Of course she looks wonderful! But who is she dancing with? Is that the scoundrel who I think it is?' he asked, sounding more irritated by the second.

'If you're talking about my son, Innes, then yes. Artemis is dancing with Edward,' Ephraim said matter-of-factly while taking a sip from his wine.

'WHAT! That's it! No daughter of mine is dancing with a son of yours! I'm going in!' Innes stood up from his seat, ready to charge, when Vanessa stopped him.

'Hineas Hayden Frelia! Don't you dare ruin this moment for your daughter! Can't you see is having a wonderful time?' she said while pulling him down to his seat.

'Wait, your name is Hineas? Ahahahaha!'

'Don't you start, Joshua! Your middle name sounds worse! No offence, Innes.'

'B-but Vanessa! She's dancing with EPHRAIM'S SON! She can't possibly have a good time!' he said, trying to get up again.

'Oh, for the love of Latona, Innes! Just because you can't stand me doesn't mean that your daughter can't stand my son. Looks to me like they are indeed having a wonderful time.'

'And they're not the only ones, look! Isn't that Marseille with Noah? That's so cute, and they have matching hair! As if my dear ancestor Latona himself wanted them to dance together!' L'Arachel said as she watched the couple.

'And over there, in the centre, Montague and Camilla, Raymond and Helena, Vincent and Grace, Glen and Celeste… I think we can expect a few weddings in the near future!' Tana stated, clasping her hands together. The other women at the table greeted her idea with joy, already thinking of locations as to where the kids should marry, while the men tried not to choke in their drinks. Seth tried to calm them down.

'Don't worry, men, it's just harmless planning. They'll forget all about it in the morning.'

'They'd better forget about it! I don't want Ephraim to be a part of the family! No offence, Eirika.'

'Toulon, you've been awfully quiet this whole time. How do you feel about Marseille dancing with Noah?' Cormag asked as he offered Toulon a drink. Toulon smiled before he answered.

'Do you see that smile on my daughters face, Cormag? Noah is the only one besides me who can make her smile like that. Of course I don't want to lose my daughter to another man, and I know that it won't happen until she's at least sixteen, but if one man will take proper care of her, it's Noah. They have my blessing.'

'Toulon, that was wonderful. Marseille is lucky to have a father like you. Why can't you be a bit more like Toulon, Innes?' Vanessa said, while still trying to keep Innes in his seat.

'Because Noah is a decent young man, and Edward is a scoundrel! Now let me go so I can break the two up before it's too late!'

Innes finally broke free and walked towards the dance floor. But before he could cut in and take his daughter back, the lights in the ballroom went out. A couple of screams could be heard, and when the lights came back, everybody in the room stared at the bishop who had suddenly appeared. Innes froze in horror as he saw who the bishop was.

'It can't be, it just can't be… Riev?'

Riev looked around the room, and let out a smile as he found the two people he was looking for.

'Well, well, well, what have we here? A young man and a young lady, both with teal hair and blue eyes. You must be prince Edward and princess Rhianna, am I right? You must be, you two look like the spitting images of your parents!'

'Riev, you scheming, good for nothing heretic! What are you doing here?'

'If it isn't prince Innes. Oh, wait, you're king now. And you still haven't forgotten about me, I'm so touched,' he said, wiping an imaginary tear from his face.

'Quit fooling around, Riev, what do you want?' Seth asked, pointing a lance at him. He, too, had recognized their former enemy, and immediately grabbed the first weapon he could get his hands on.

'Oh, nothing much, really. I just want the bracelets that those two little brats are wearing.'

'How dare you to call my sister a brat!' Raymond charged at him, but Riev just teleported out of the way, causing Raymond to fall flat on his face. Rhianna immediately rushed to his side.

'Brother! Are you okay? You! What do you want with my bracelet?'

'Don't tell me that you don't know the story behind that little trinket on your wrist, princess. Now hand it over before anyone gets hurt.'

'Rhianna, don't listen to him! Edward, Glen, Vincent and Montague, take everyone and run, we'll take care of this!'

'But, father, we can't just…' Edward began.

'Not now, boy! Take the guests and go! Bring them to safety, we can handle an old bishop,' Innes said as he cocked an arrow and aimed at Riev's chest. But before he could fire, Riev teleported again.

'Damn it! Where did he go?' Innes asked as he took a quick scan of the room. He soon got his answer as he heard Marseille and Noah scream.

'Lady Marseille!'

'Aaaah! Father, Noah, help me!' Marseille tried to escape from Riev's grasp, but he made sure to keep her close to him. Noah immediately grabbed his Luna tome.

'Keep that Luna tome to yourself if you ever want to see the little lady safe again. Now, I want you all to listen carefully. All I ask is that you give me the bracelets that prince Edward and princess Rhianna wear. Then you can have your Marseille back.'

'No! Please, let Marseille go, you can have my bracelet!' Rhianna said as she took off her bracelet.

'Rhianna, no! You know what our bracelets protect! We could doom the entire continent if we hand them over!' Edward said, grabbing her wrist.

'Edward, I can't just stand here and watch Marseille suffer! Let's just give our bracelets to him, we can always try to get them back later.'

'Well, what's it going to be?' Riev asked, tightening his grip around Marseilles throat. Edwards eyes grew wide in shock. He turned his eyes away and removed the bracelet from his wrist.

'Let Marseille go, you can have my bracelet,' he said, trying not to say something in his anger that might offend Riev.

'Good boy. Now, slide the bracelets over to me, I'll release the girl as soon as I have them.'

'Do you take us for fools? Release Marseille first, than you can have the bracelets,' Ephraim said, gripping his lance tightly.

'You're in no position to make demands, Ephraim. This girl is of no use to me, as soon as I have the bracelets; she'll be free once more.'

'Edwards, it's okay, give him the bracelets. We'll think of something to get them back later,' Innes said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Edward looked at him with a defeated sigh, took the bracelet from his sister and slided them over to Riev.

'You've made the right decision. Marseille, would you be so kind to pick those up for me?'

The girl did as she was told, and picked up the bracelets from the floor. Riev let out a smile as he reached for the bracelets. He looked at the bracelets, confirmed that they were the real deal and was just about to release Marseille, when he suddenly stopped his movement. His eyes went blank for a moment, and the people wondered what had happened to Riev.

'Perhaps he suddenly fell ill and died! Serves him right, the bastard,' Joshua said. As soon as that sentence left his lips, Riev began moving again.

'Crud, I spoke to soon.'

Riev shook his head for a moment and looked around the ballroom. He was greeted with looks filled with anger, hate, and worry, and it pleased him. He held Marseille closer to him.

'What are you doing? You have what you wanted, let my daughter go! Please!' Toulon pleaded.

'I just had a meeting with my master. It seems that he has taken a liking to the little shaman, and he wants to meet her. So she'll be coming with me. Thank you for your co-operation, and have a nice evening!'

'You dirty, lying, son of a bi-' Artemis began, but her swear was lost in the laud laughter of Riev as he teleported away, with Marseille still in his arms.

'Father! Help!'

'Marseille! MARSEILLE!' Toulon saw his daughter fade away, and he collapsed.

'Marseille, my dear, sweet, Marseille…'

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**SV : OMG, a cliffie! I think :P**

**Innes: Well, that wasn't even half bad. I'm actually willing to see what will happen next! Who would have thought!**

**SV: There you have it folks. It was a bit long, again, but at least it had some action. At least I hope it did :D. Stay tuned for the next episode to find out what the crew will do to get Marseille back, and if they can prevent the Sacred Stone from being pilfered from Castle Renais. **

**Innes: They will prevent it if they follow my obviously brilliant plan, hehe. **

**SV: Geez, how DO you stay so modest, Innes. It's a question for the ages. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated :D. See y'all next chapter!**


End file.
